RWBY reacts to Robocop
by Freddie46
Summary: While the cast of RWBY are living their everyday lives, a major event occurs that causes something big to happen to Remnant. The only way to fix it is to watch a certain action movie from the 80s. How will the crew react to this movie? Watch and find out. Rated M because its Robocop.


RWBY Reacts to Robocop Chapter 1

 **I do not own either RWBY or Robocop. They are owned by their respective parties. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum and Robocop is owned by Edward Neumeier and Michael Miner.**

 **This is something I wrote a few months and finally decide to release it. This is my first fanfic and all constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy the show.**

Qrow Branwen had a busy day so far, first he got into a fight with Winter Schnee, which he would have won had Ironwood not stopped it. He had to admit though, it was hilarious to see James' reaction towards Winter. Then he had to deal with James' bullshit about the army. Now he was just about to leave his nieces after kicking their asses at that video game, when he bumped into a certain annoyance.

"Schnee, what are you doing here?" Branwen asked.

"My sister was just about to show me her room" Winter responded.

Qrow looked at his nieces, "Her sister is your teammate?" Ruby and Yang nod their heads.

"Huh", replied Qrow. "Interesting, how much of a hardass is she?"

"What did you just ask about me/my sister?!" Winter and Weiss yelled as Weiss finally walked into the room.

"Nothing", Qrow said as he winked at his nieces who smiled and nodded their heads. Winter and Weiss saw this and simultaneously rolled their eyes at this.

"Well, see you later," Qrow said as he attempted to leave, but bumped into some girl with a bow on her head.

"Oops, sorry" said the girl. "Wait, who are you?"

"The name's Qrow, their uncle," he said as he pointed at Yang and Ruby.

She looked at them "Is that true?" They nodded their heads.

Qrow then questioned her "Who are you?"

The girl replied "Blake;" I'm their teammate."

"Oh," said Qrow. "Cool." "Well, see you later" he said to Ruby and Yang as he walked out of the room, only to bump into somebody else.

'Why do I keep bumping into people', Qrow thought a bit annoyed as he looked down to see what he had bumped into. It was some blonde kid with 3 others right behind him. He was holding a DVD in his hand.

"Who are you and why were you heading to my nieces' room?" Qrow asked as he looked down at them.

"We're friends of theirs and we were just going to ask them and their team if they want to watch a movie we found at the library later."

Qrow looked back in the room at Ruby and Yang, "Do you know these people?" Yang and Ruby nodded their heads again.

"Ok, well, I'm going" he said to Ruby and Yang he attempted to walk off for a third time, only to bump into another group of people.

'Oh come on' Qrow thought now getting very annoyed as he looked to see who he bumped into this time and saw Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood.

"Oh, Hello Qrow. May I ask what you were doing around the student dorms?" Ozpin asked.

"Just playing games with my nieces and winning every single one," Qrow replied as looked back and them and asked the same question Ozpin asked them.

"Oh, we just decided to walk around the place to see how everything is going" Ozpin replied as they all suddenly heard something happen behind them that made them all look in said direction.

"Oops" replied Jaune as he bumped into Weiss by accident, causing her weapon to fall to the ground and for him to drop the DVD to the ground.

"You idiot, look what you-"Weiss said as Myrtenster suddenly blasted out a shot and hit the DVD. Suddenly, everything started shaking.

"What's going on," Ruby asked as something came out of nowhere and surrounded everyone in the vicinity.

"What the hell "Qrow said as the objects scanned everyone before suddenly returning to the DVD.

Everyone just stared at the DVD wondering what just happened. Blake looked outside and yelled, "What is going on?!"

Everybody looked outside and noticed how everything was frozen. They were all worried about what happened.

Weiss suddenly looked at Jaune and yelled at him, "You dunce, look what you did!"

Jaune repeatedly stated, "I'm sorry!" over and over again as he acted scared. Suddenly, a note appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

Ozpin picked it up and proceeded to read the letter.

" _To who has just caused the disruption in space and time,_

 _If you want to fix the disruption and fix the space time_

 _continuum, everyone that is not frozen at the moment_

 _must watch this DVD and witness the new universe_

 _that has just been created via the accident that may_

 _feature people that are viewers or people you may know._

Everyone just dropped their jaws in shock as the contents of the letter fully hit them.

'Oh my Oum' everyone thought as the realization hit them. Ozpin was the first to recover.

"Well, it seems obvious what we have to do," he said as he started thinking about where to watch it.

"I know a place where we can watch it." "Follow me." Everyone followed him up to the tower and took the elevator to just below his office. In there was a projector along with what looked to be about 30 movie theatre seats. The adults except for Winter recognized this place.

"This is a room I use to watch movies or shows on occasion, Ozpin said, "I am into entertainment too, you know" Ozpin added. Ozpin asked for the DVD and read aloud the title "Robocop." "Huh, this should be interesting" he said as he put the DVD on the projector as everybody else took their seats.

They waited a few minutes before something finally popped up.

 **There is the end of the first chapter. Review, tell me about it, and ask questions if you want.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **P.S Don't expect a second chapter for a while, as I need to refresh my mind.**

 **PPS this is accepting Czar Joseph's challenge.**


End file.
